A Jar of Plans
Welcome! I've stolen this layout from Emma, but I asked, don't worry! I would love it if you voted on the polls, and I always love suggestions or thoughts, so feel free to type with your wise words below in the comments! :D Violet |-|Previous Development= *Well, Violet shouldn't have, but Violet has already grown out of her 'nobody' shell, since she's gotten a job. Plus, she's just moved in with Rhian and Demi, who she actually gets along with. |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= None. |-|Possible Future Plans= *Violet should settle down, with a romantic partner, at some point in time, but there's this feeling that she probably won't for a while, based off her conversation with Rhian, but she could always go against that and then possibly get hurt. Edmund Dalisay |-|Previous Development= *Dalisay's habit of talking to herself has slowly gone away. Mostly, because she thinks it will scare people off, like Raven or Celyn. *Dalisay used to be timid and scared of every little thing, especially disappointing people, but now with the help of Raven...she's become a bit more Gryffindor-y. |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= *Ravisay are buying a camper and traveling the world together, taking their time and definitely not being cautious of money, which could definitely bring up a possible plot later when they take a break... *Dalisay is going to throw ARMP down the trash, separating herself from it forever, especially from her parents. |-|Possible Future Plans= Mark |-|Previous Development= *Mark left his little kid phase of following Thomas's every move just a couple of years ago, not too long after their parents died. Now, he looks back at that person and laughs at how dumb they are, not like he's all that intelligent now either. |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= |-|Possible Future Plans= *Mark is going to drift away from his family, as his panic disorder seems to get worse, and he starts to feel more like a monster who hurts people. Possibly, when he graduates, he'll leave for a while, without letting anybody really know, and will come back after some time? Coraline |-|Previous Development= *I feel like Coraline's development jumped a lot? I'm slightly upset by it, but I'm not going to dwell on it too much. Anyways, when the epidemic hit, and she was infected, it changed her. Although, she's still the same person everybody knows her to be, she's definitely become a bit more on the truly kinder scale, mostly due to her seeing not so great things, and she's lost a bit of her spunk from the trauma of it. I bet the latter could come back in a bit though? |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= *Coraline, post-epidemic, has found herself at a much lower weight, so although she had been perfectly comfortable with the body she had previously, she's starting to feel like she has to maintain the weight now, like how it was, so she will still eat a bunch of food most of the time, mostly because of Teddy and him worrying a bunch, and then will go vomit it all up later. Basically, she has bulimia nervosa, and probably a mixture of anorexia nervosa with it? **Recently, Teddy said something, and it freaked her out. Now, he or somebody else just needs to catch her doing something...not very healthy? |-|Possible Future Plans= *Coraline will put in her name for the tournament, and she'll hopefully be trying to get better by then, and she better be picked, but if she isn't it's cool. I think...she'll definitely compare herself to competition a lot, or if she isn't chosen then she'll compare herself to whoever is, so please don't let them be skinny little things. Arabelle |-|Previous Development= |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= |-|Possible Future Plans= Carissa |-|Previous Development= *Carissa, due to me adopting her, went from a bit nicer, to colder and more reserved, and is trying to work on being better with socializing again, since things are getting lonelier now. |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= |-|Possible Future Plans= Jenelle |-|Previous Development= *Jenelle went from a cheery and absolutely lovely girl who ships people and writes fanfictions to a lonely and depressed teenager who enjoyed the edge of the forest and witnessed people around her vanish, just in a matter of one summer. *Also, Jenelle went from totally lonely and gone, with no meaning to life, or so she thought, to somebody who felt a connection with not one, but two people, who she now considers her friends, and she isn't as completely depressed as she was before, because there's a light now, let us just hope it's not at the end of a tunnel, yeah? *Jenelle fell into a pit of depression, probably because I did and I take my emotions out on her...and she tried to kill herself, although seeing how it was afterwards, with her family and her boyfriend, I think she's definitely too scared to put them through something like that. So, she'll try to get better, hopefully. |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= *Apparently, not very many people like the Twynelledan love triangle, but I haven't heard much about that? I don't know, I suppose I don't have people complain about my plots when I'm around. Anyways, I can't wait for the unravel, although it's kinda scary to think about. |-|Possible Future Plans= *I think...if I can't repair her, and I think it's mostly on Lilly/Birgitte and Ck/Aydan's shoulders, I could see her going dark? Phoebe |-|Previous Development= *Phoebe was so energetic and naive and happy for so long, but as of recently, after being told she doesn't love her own family because she doesn't know what love is, something she thought she held for most people, she's changed. She hates herself, hates most people around her, and definitely doesn't want to talk to most people anymore. |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= *Phoebe and Skye are currently trying to set up their fathers, and I believe Emma and I have come to the understanding that they'll get married, eventually, although I don't know how long it will be until then. *Phoebe is supposed to be learning a few things about BSL from Skye, and since they could then communicate without Skye having to write all the time, that could be really nice, especially if they become sisters. |-|Possible Future Plans= *Phoebe's father goes to alcohol for a bit, starts lashing out, starts doing some not-so-nice things to the younger kids. Penelope |-|Previous Development= *Nelie used to it really care what people thought, but now as a thirteen year old, she's starting to. She wants friends, a family, ambitions, hobbies. She wants a life, something she doesn't think she has. |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= *Since Demi discovered Nellie was her sister, and since Nellie found out as well, there's been some little things about them that they'll work out eventually, also known as Emma and I will, when we're both not busy with things. But, I can see some of the more recent things being Nellie escaping Lil Bundles over Christmas, to meet their father, and then obviously her meeting their father. |-|Possible Future Plans= *Honestly, Nellie is a definite mini-Demi, and I think that by the middle of her third year, she will be relatively close with her, and will probably be sent on a similar pathway. So, Nellie most likely will run away a few times, until Demi finally adopts her, and she will probably seek some sort of thing to get away with the craziness she calls her thoughts, because mental disorders are coming for her, but definitely not depression. Kyler |-|Previous Development= |-|Current/Immediate Future Plans= |-|Possible Future Plans= *Kyler has to go totally deaf at some point.